I Don't
by Showmance
Summary: Duncan and Courtney never formally met until they got partnered up for an english class project. The project: a marriage simulation. That's right, Duncan and Courtney have to pretend to be married for a whole week.
1. Some Sort of Mistake

**I thought i would play around with this idea and see if it was any good. And as it turns out, my rough copy magically turned into this! **

* * *

"Did you read Act One of _A Doll's House_?" Bridgette, my locker partner asked, placing some of her books into our shared locker.

"Yup, I even skipped ahead to Act Two." I replied leaning against the locker next to ours waiting for Bridgette to be finished. Bridgette closed the locker and we began walking to our ninth period class, english, the last period of the day.

"Silly of me to ask. Of course Courtney Carmichael would read the required assignment, what was I thinking? She even skips ahead!" Bridgette laughed. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I'm an overachiever, I know, but I like it that way. Besides, english is my favorite class and I really like our teacher." We stopped in front of the class room and opened the door. We were relatively early and took our assigned seats. By polite request, I was seated directly in front. My own personally bought copy of _A Doll's House_ was now sitting neatly on my desk.

More and more of my classmates were now filing into the class in an orderly fashion and taking their seats when the bell rang, signaling for class to start. Our teacher, Ms. Standish, cleared her throat and began to speak. "Good afternoon class, I hope you all did your assigned reading last night." she said holding up her copy of the play. I heard a groan from my friend Geoff next to me. Obviously, he failed to read.

"As you can see it-" Ms. Standish was interrupted when the door swung open loudly and a black haired, delinquent with a green mohawk and poor fashion sense walked in. Duncan Pratt. More like Duncan Prick if you asked me. I rolled my eyes as he waltzed right in as if there was nothing wrong with arriving tardy. How could he wear a straight face while committing such?

I'd never been tardy once in my life to anything. "Mr. Pratt, how nice of you to join us. I'm afraid this time it's going to cost you a detention, you've been late everyday this week. I would like to see you after class please." Ms. Standish scolded.

Duncan took his seat in the far back and didn't say anything, but I could have sworn I heard him mumble "bite me" as he walked by me earlier. I was about to raise my hand to report his insulting words, but I decided not to.

"As I was saying," Ms. Standish continued, "_A Doll's House_ explores the many different parts of marriage and it's difficulties. So," Ms. Standish grabbed a pile of assignment papers from her desk and began passing them out, "we are going to do a little simulation. It's going to last one week starting on Monday, and it's going to be worth 200 points. You will be partnered up in groups of two, boy girl. The male in the group will be the husband obviously and the female the wife, and your job is to try your best to be a happily married couple for a whole week."

Several groans were heard throughout the classroom from those who were already against the project. It sounded quite interesting to me, as long as we could pick our partners. I raised my hand. "Yes, Courtney?" Ms. Standish said.

"Ms. Standish, will we be able to chose our own partners?" I asked innocently, I was hoping my question would persuade her to say yes if she had already chosen a no.

"I'm sorry, no, your pairings have already been chosen." she replied placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing that her parings couldn't be good. I looked down at the project rubric in front of me, there was a long list of objectives for the project. Nothing I couldn't handle, that is, if I could get the proper partner.

"So is that all we have to do?" a girl named Gwen shouted out from the back of the class, "Just pretend to be married for a whole week, that's it?"

"No, there are certain objectives on the rubric that you will have to complete as a couple. Stage one is the wedding. You are to establish the date, place, time, as well as other wedding arrangements. Your price range is unlimited, so just have fun with it. Stage two is the honeymoon, where you will pick a destination, airfare, hotel, etcetera. Next, you will decide whether or not you will have children. Lastly, each spouse, husband and wife, will cause an event that would build up conflict in the relationship, and you are to tell me how both of you as a couple overcame said obstacle. Any questions?" Ms Standish said, looking around the classroom. Bridgett raised her hand behind me.

"So do we have to write a paper about this? And, when is the assignment due?" Bridgette asked.

"Each couple has to write a paper, yes, describing all of the details about your objectives. It goes into more detail in the rubric. And next Monday, we will have all of the couples present all of their information." Ms. Standish replied. "Any more questions?" This project didn't seem too bad, in fact I figured that I would probably enjoy it.

Ever since I was little I always dreamed of my wedding with the perfect husband, the man of my dreams. Of course, nobody in this class filled those standards but I could just consider this whole thing as a practice round. I practically knew all of the decisions for my future anyway, this would be a piece of cake.

Ms. Standish walked behind her desk and took a seat. "Oh," she started, "I almost forgot, when I'm done assigning pairs, I want each of you to come here and sign up for a career of your choice. And the couple that seems to have had the best marriage after they present next Monday, will receive a special prize." I smiled brightly. She might as well give me the prize.

I had this competition in the bag. There was no way anyone would beat me. I was prepared for anything. "Okay," Ms. Standish said, interrupting my thoughts, "the pairings. Gwen Jacobs, and Trent Parker. Bridgette Jones and Geoff Westing..." her voice trailed off.

I would be a senator, the senator of the state of Maine. I would have a fabulous, gigantic, white wedding in the place I've always dreamed of, Walt Disney World (long story). A large engagement ring from Tiffany and Co.. The honeymoon would be somewhere warm, somewhere expensive. Perhaps Italy or the Bahamas. And kids, maybe three or four...

"Courtney Carmichael and Duncan Pratt." My daydream ended. Did I hear her properly? My mouth hung open and I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Carmichael?" the teacher asked.

"Um, could you repeat that please?" I asked, still in shock. I heard a laugh from the back of the class. Most likely the Pig himself.

"You're paired with Duncan." Ms. Standish replied, smiling. She found this a big joke didn't she? All this time I thought she liked me when she actually hated me. I should take back that apple I gave her on the first day of school, and the huge dictionary I gave her for Christmas.

I turned my head to look at Duncan in the back of the class. He was smiling brightly. He caught my stare and gave me a wink. I groaned loudly and shook my head.

"With all due respect, Ms. Standish, this certainly has to be a mistake." I tried my best to smile but I knew my anger and confusion was showing through. Ms. Standish frowned. It had to be a mistake it just had to be. Did she seriously think that I, Courtney Carmichael would _ever_ marry someone like him? Let alone hang out with someone like him?

"Well, with all do respect, Miss Carmichael, it certainly is not. Duncan is your partner whether you like it or not." I glanced back at him again and he was looking right at me, his teal eyes burning into my brown ones. I looked around quickly to see everyone staring at me.

Embarrassed, I turned back around to face the front. I looked at Ms. Standish and nodded softly. Defeat, something I was NOT used to. But I wouldn't give up here, I would talk to her after class. I would get partnered with someone else if it killed me.

"Well, that's it. Now everyone gather up front to sign up for your career." Everyone rushed to the front. Normally I would push ahead of everyone else, but today I just didn't care. I stood up slowly and moved the the back of the line, frowning. My life was over. "So, when's the honeymoon, Babe?" someone said from behind me. I was positive it was Duncan. I turned around and gave him the nastiest look I could conjure up at the moment. He continued to smile.

"Don't even speak to me. There won't even be a honeymoon. I'm getting a new partner, I can promise you that. And don't call me Babe." I scolded pointing my index finger at him. His expression remained the same, and worst of all he laughed. I was supposed to make him feel threatened, but I had no such luck. I guess it's hard trying to scare a criminal.

"Good luck with that." Duncan replied.

"With what?" I replied, annoyed.

"With all of the above." He smiled again and leaned in closer. I held out my hand in defense. This guy was really pushing for a broken nose, or maybe even a new set of testes.

"Back off." I said as I turned away.

"So we're already having our first argument. You know what they say, the first year of marriage is always the most difficult." What did it take for this guy to understand that we would NEVER be married not even for a school assignment? I was going to get my way. I was going to talk to Ms. Standish after class and get my way.

"We're not married, and we're not going to be. I'm going to get my way, and you'll be able to torture someone else." I was really getting angry now. Couldn't he see that I wanted him to leave me alone?

"But I don't want to bother anyone else." He replied, his grin was wider now, showing his white teeth. I leaned away from him a little. I realized by doing so I was showing weakness so I stood up straight and groaned, turning away from him. I was just going to ignore him, it was that simple.

"So, Honey, what's your career? As long as it pays well. I want a Ferrari." He was really pushing it.

"Listen, I plan on being a successful senator. If you want a Ferrari you'll have to pay for it yourself. And I don't think a janitor's salary would get you there." I sighed. I thought I was going to ignore him? I scolded myself.

"A janitor? Who said anything about a janitor? Do seriously think I would be a janitor?" He was serious.

"Well, it's not like with your criminal record you would be allowed to do much anyway. And besides your brain isn't smart enough for anything else. I would say you're cut out for cleaning toilets and puke." I turned around to look at his expression, but he was still amused. Was everything I did only a big joke to him?

"Oh, and who do you think is gonna vote for you? Miss Uptight, Snobby, Psycho?" Psycho? Snobby? _Uptight_? How DARE he? As far as I was concerned I was none of those things. How could he even say stuff like that, he barely knows me. I was positive that most people who knew me definitely liked me.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that." I said turning away from him, but my body unconsciously turned itself back around not able to ignore the fight, "However, for the sake of argument, a whole lot of people would vote for me, definitely more people than the amount that would vote for you."

"If you say so," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I do say so, and you know-" I was cut off by Ms. Standish telling me I was up. I walked up to the desk and wrote down my name and next to it in my fine print I wrote: United States Senator of Maine. I gave one last glare to Duncan and then took my seat.

Class passed slowly. I was itching to talk to Ms. Standish about this whole mishap and get it fixed, and when the bell finally rang, I rushed to her desk. "Ms. Standish, I was hoping that possibly I could switch partners?" I asked politely, reminding myself to smile and not get carried away.

"May I ask why?" she replied, I had a feeling this was going to go well.

"You see, Duncan and I well, we don't get along very well. To be honest, Miss, I'm not very fond of him."

"I'm not so fond of you, either." Duncan said from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. His amused look was still plastered on his face, how revolting.

"What are you still doing here?" I snapped.

"Retrieving my detention slip, and to make sure that my wife isn't planning on leaving me."

"I am NOT your wife!" I screamed. I covered my mouth quickly. That was going over the top. Oh, how embarrassing in front of the teacher. She was definitely not going to favor on my side now, oh what to do...

"Yes you are." Ms. Standish said. I whirled around and removed my hand. Duncan laughed.

"What?" I asked horrified.

"You are going to be his partner or else you will receive a zero on this assignment." She was serious, this was not good. I never lost an argument, how was this possible? I was captain on the debate team!

"The best couple wins a prize, remember that, Courtney. You're a determined winner, you'll get through this no matter how difficult it is. Maybe this assignment will help you two to get along. So, whether you like it or not, Miss Carmichael, you're his partner." I sighed and nodded in defeat, but knew I was going to win that prize. Somehow, someway, I would get it. Even if this was going to be the longest week of my life ever.

* * *

**so, how did it go? did you guys like it? i'm actually pretty proud of this, and i'm willing to continue if people like it. please, let me know!! REVIEW!! XD**


	2. Screaming In The Pillow

**Sorry for the super long wait guys. I planned to have this up much much much earlier, but I had TONS of homework, tests, standardized tests, and of course the cherry on top, the ACT. Luckily enough, it's all over and hopefully it'll be smooth sailing till the end of the year...hopefully :D This chapter is kinda on the short side, and I apologize. I just figured I needed a slight bridge between the first chapter and when Duncan and Courtney actually start the project so that it wouldn't seem too rushed.**

**Anyhow, I wanted to thank you guys soooo much! I didn't think I would get so many reviews on the first chapter alone, I was shocked and happy and giddy inside, it was nice. Thank you.**

* * *

I still couldn't believe I was stuck partnered with him. The very thought of it made me cringe. But I had to accept the painful defeat I experienced with my teacher, I had to get over myself, redeem myself with the win of best couple. It would be a tough, stressful journey, but I could handle it. I was sure.

The moment I arrived home that day after the grueling English class, I dashed up to my room and began to plan out every detail of the project I could do myself. Of course I could do all of it myself, but for the sake of the win, I unfortunately had to let the criminal have a part in it.

I mapped out the days we should meet, what times and for how long. I even picked out my bridal gown and brides maids' dresses. I was taking control of the situation like usual, displaying my devine leadership skills.

And after a while, I nearly forgot that I was partnered with such a pig-headed neanderthall. Never before had I realized how much organizing things calmed me down until that moment. I leaned back on my bed and turned my head to look at my silver digital alarm clock on my nightstand. 9:30 pm.

I'd skipped dinner and was now starving, hoping my mom left some food out for me, which she normally did anyhow. It wasn't like this was the frist time I skipped dinner to do extra work, as a matter of fact I did it more often than most working adults.

This behavior of mine bothered my parents a lot, but by this point in my high school career it was safe to say they were used to it. They couldn't argue with perfect grades and a perfect child at that.

Besides, they had my less than perfect younger brother to keep them company at the dinner table. I stood up from my royal purple colored canopy bed and stretched, when my phone rang. I sighed as I reached for my Blackberry on top of my neatly made bed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Court," It was Bridgette, she normally called me every night, but I didn't always answer. I was actually surprised I didn't guess it was her the moment my phone rang.

"Oh hey, Bridgette" I replied running my left hand through my silky brown hair. Suddenly, I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Maybe it was just because my stomach was over powering my thoughts at the moment.

"So, tell me what happened..." Her statement threw me off. What happened? I stared blank ahead thinking.

"What? What happened?" I repeated my thoughts out loud. But then my mind answered my own question, I knew exactly what she was talking about, and then I really, really, really, didn't feel like talking anymore.

"After class, English, remember? Are you still stuck with Duncan?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I suddenly became angry. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask me. I felt like screaming bloddy murder into my pillow.

"Yes, um, yes I am." I replied quietly. The words burned on the way out, and I was surprised that my response wasn't yelled out to her. Didn't people typically yell when they were angry? I supposed I just had more self control than I thought.

"Wow, you mean your argument didn't work?" Bridgette sounded surprised, it was an expected reaction since I usually never lost a fight, but I began angrily pacing my bedroom, waiting for my temper to explode. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth quietly, just like I learned in that yoga class mother made me take with her to stregthen our relationship.

"No, Bridgette, I didn't!" I snapped out loud. So much for self control. And all that yoga gone to waste. The defeat was stinging now, more than it had before.

"Gee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I guess it's bothering you, huh?" That was a stupid question of her to ask, of course it was bothering me, but then again of course I wouldn't tell her that. I wouldn't be showing weakness yet again.

"Well, it was bothering me at first, but I believe I've entered into a stage of acceptance. If I want to win this competition, I must move on and look at all of the positives and ignore the negatives." I nodded my head, pleased with my response. She would definitely buy it, I was almost sure that I even sold myself over.

"The positives being..." Bridgette said, her voice trailing off at the end. Crap, I never really thought of the positives, really. I just sort of threw that last part in there just because it sounded nice.

My mind began searching endlessly for positives. And what my mind landed on first threw me off completely and was so glad I didn't say it out loud. _He's cute_. The words stopped my mind in it's tracks. He's cute? He's _cute?_ No he's not! I wasn't even sure where it came from. Why would I think that? He most certainly was not! Of course not!

But I had to shake it off. I went with the much, much better answer.

"Well, the positive being that he's determined to win too, and he'll probably let me take over if he actually wants the prize." Was he determined to win? He didn't really seem like it, but who wouldn't be determined to win. Winning things was like an addiction, once I tried, I was hooked.

I assumed it was like that for everybody, but he was different. He was a criminal. Maybe criminals didn't care about winning. I guess I would have to find out the hard way. Meaning of course, actually talking to him.

"Oh, I see." Bridgette said. I let out a sigh, I didn't think talking to Bridgette would ever be such hard work. "Well good luck with that whole winning thing, because Geoff and me,"

"Geoff and I," I corrected. Why was it so hard for everyone to use proper grammar lately?

"Right, Geoff and _I_ are determined to win too." I frowned, Geoff and Bridgette made the more adorable couple. They had more of a chance at winning because they had so much in common and got along. But I couldn't let myself think like that.

"Listen, Bridge, I was just going to go and grab some late dinner and I'm starving. Could I call you back tomorrow possibly?" I asked, changing the subject rapidly. I didn't feel like dwelling on this project all night.

"Um, sure. Tomorrow. Sorry to keep you hungry." Bridgette said sweetly.

"It's okay, and thanks. Bye." I pressed end on my Blackberry phone and put it on silent. I didn't want to answer my phone again that night. Quietly, I crept out of my room and down the hall where my family was sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Everyone in my family usually went to bed early, even on the weekends. If I wasn't me, I would probably think it was pathetic.

There was some leftover lemon chicken and potatoes sitting on the counter covered in tin foil waiting for me when I ascended into the kitchen. I quickly popped my dinner into the microwave for two minutes. I waited leaning against the the island in our kitchen when the thought came back to my mind. _He's cute_. The words angered me, and confused me at the same time. Why would a thought even come to my mind?

I decided to make it out as my mind's feeble attempt to bring me to positive thinking. Also, if the project we were supposed to be working on had to do with marriage, I would have to think of something positive about him to make it work.

I would need to show some kind of affection towards him, even if it were fake. When the microwave went off, and my food was well heated, I took a seat at the breakfast bar and began eating my late supper. Annoyingly and inconveniently, my thoughts kept drifting to the two words that had now become my main focus of the evening. _He's cute._

I became so frustrated my appetite became completely lost after only about half of my dinner was consumed. I angrily stood up, dumped my unfinished meal into the trash, and stomped up the stairs.

As I entered my bedroom, I closed the door behind me and flopped onto my royal purple comforter. _He's cute_. I reached for my pillow and buried my face into it's fluffy surface, where I let out a good, well needed scream. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**So, I hope this wasn't too boring for you guys, and I sincerely apologize if it was. I promise next chapter will be much, much better! Yup, next chapter is going to be the monday after the weekend meaning, the project begins. WOOOOO! And I was also thinking of doing a few parts of this story in Duncan's POV, what do you guys think? Please let me know! Thanks everyone! **


	3. He Makes Things Difficult

**Okay, so idk if you guys have been following TDA on youtube, but episode 12 made me very upset and angry. I won't include any spoilers but let's just say it made me very, very, VERY unhappy. If you wanna know what happened you can look it up or just ask me. But as soon as I saw the episode I sat down and started writing this to make me feel better lol.**

**Anyways, I'm so seriously glad you guys liked the last chapter! I, again have the warm fuzzies! I'm really glad that I got this chapter up sooner than expected too. I worked really hard on it.**

**There's a little bit of Duncan's POV in this, but only a little taste. I wasn't sure if it would be good or not so I didn't wanna put too much of his POV in and then have it ruin the chapter. Thanks all of you for the magnificent reviews! Golly gee, there are a lot of them for only three chapters! Thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH!!! Onward!**

* * *

Courtney POV

Monday came sooner than I expected. Luckily, I didn't have any other classes with Duncan besides English, so there would be no interactions with him whatsoever except for the forty two minutes of class and the time I had alloted for us to work outside of class.

Then, once we finish with the project, I would never have to speak to him again. It was that simple. During lunch, I sat with my normal group of friends consisting of Bridgette, Trent, and Geoff. The three of them were relatively quiet, and didn't say much to me. But Trent was rambling on and on about working with Gwen, and if I wasn't so deep in thought I would've asked him to stop.

The words that had so suddenly taken over my weekend were echoing in my head. Something about those words bothered me immensely still, even though I knew they shouldn't have. Especially considering it was now Monday. _He's cute_.

"Courtney!" Bridgette called out loudly. I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking around. I was so confused, something that typically didn't happen to me.

"I was talking to you." Bridgette replied. Trent and Geoff snickered. And I gave them my well practiced threatening glare, and they quieted down. I faced Bridgette.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I guess I was just spacing out a moment. Could you repeat that?" I asked politely, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong with me.

"I was asking who do you think makes the cutest married couple in our class?" Bridgette asked. She had that look on her face. A look that said that I should pick her and Geoff. But I didn't want to pick her and Geoff, I had a feeling someone else was a cuter couple but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then the words rang in my head. _He's cute._

"You and Geoff, obviously. No offense Trent, but just look at them, they even kind of look alike." I said, quickly escaping my previous thoughts. Bridgette smiled brightly at Geoff who was gazing at her. Trent looked at me and raised a had in the air.

"None taken. I agree with you, actually." Trent's face changed quickly, and he frowned. I assumed that maybe he wished he'd taken back that last sentence. "Don't tell Gwen." I knew it. Not like I would tell her anyway, I'd never even said a word to the girl. Well maybe I had asked her to move a few times, but that was about the extent of our conversations.

"No worries, Trent. I don't even speak to Gwen anyway." I replied honestly. Trent smiled and went back to eating his lunch. Geoff lifted his gaze from Bridgette and looked at me.

"You know Courtney, you and Duncan don't look so bad together yourself. I mean, I think you guys look really great together." I slowly turned my head towards Geoff as he spoke. What did he just say? Did I hear him right? Was he for real? Bridgette slightly shook her head, her hand placed on her forehead. What was that supposed to mean? _He's cute._

"Excuse me?" I asked in a tone that should of signaled Geoff to not repeat himself, but of course I shouldn't have expected him to get my signal.

"I said, you and Duncan look really cute together. I mean he's just the right height for you, and-" Bridgette was making a cutting motion at her throat signaling Geoff to cut it out, and finally he slowly began to drift off and went silent.

What was he saying? How could someone see that in us? It didn't make any sense, and I hated when things didn't make any sense. I could feel that my death glare had already settled into my face. My mother always told me that I was going to be a wrinkly old lady because of how much I scowled. Yeah right, I highly doubted that. And I didn't even scowl that much, I knew I didn't. I was sure I didn't.

"So, Courtney, how's your fruit cup?" Bridgette asked interrupting my mind's rambling. Poor subject change, she was trying to hard.

"You can't just change the subject." I said angrily, "I know you're still thinking it. That you're all still thinking it. But guess what, I'm not. And we are NOT the cutest couple, and I want all of you to just forget about it!" Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent nodded slowly.

Geoff was about to open his mouth when Bridgette reached over and placed a finger over his lips. I stood up and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be in this situation anymore. "I'm going to the library to get an early start on tonight's homework." I mumbled, gathering my things. They all remained silent as I walked out of the cafeteria.

When ninth period rolled around, I met Bridgette at our locker like usual. I felt really bad for my cruel behavior earlier on, so I figured I'd better apologize soon before ninth period put me in a worse mood. Lucky for me, after lunch my mind hardly came across the project.

And those grueling words hardly entered my mind. It was such a relief, and I couldn't wait until they were completely gone. I had come up with a new theory too. Maybe the words were a sense of sympathy. Maybe it was because he was so ugly that I felt bad for him, and to make myself feel better by not calling him out on his ugliness I came up with those words to reassure him.

That made sense right? But I was still trying to figure out why I wanted to reassure him or even sympathize for him at that matter. I shook my thoughts away as Bridgette appeared at the locker. I thought I better quickly do this.

"Bridgette I'm sorry for going off at you guys earlier. It was wrong. I'm not very happy with the way I acted and I should know better." I said apologetically. Bridgette smiled at me, I knew she would forgive me.

"It's okay. Geoff should have known better than to bring it up. I know that you aren't too happy over the pairing, and I would probably be the same way." She replied, grabbing her books off the top shelf in the locker. She definitely would not act the same way. She was too nice. I was nice, obviously, but not as nice as Bridgette. Her kind of nice was more pure and innocent than mine.

"Yeah, well, maybe I can handle this." I said confidently, but it wasn't convincing enough for me, so I decided to take out the maybe and say it over. "I will handle this." Bridgette smiled as she closed the locker when the last of her books were acquired and we began to walk to our English class.

We were early, like usual, and I took my regular seat, like usual. I was staring at the door wondering when my so called "husband" would come barging through the door. After about thirty seconds, I began to think that maybe he wasn't even in school.

I couldn't explain why at the very thought of him not being there today sent a hint of disappointment through my body. But it was only a hint, so I shook it off. _His not being here will be beneficial._ Then it dawned on me, he always comes late.

How silly of me to think that he would come here any time before the second bell rang. I distracted myself away from the door and began taking out my class essentials. But it wasn't long before the door opened loudly that my attention crept back to the classroom entrance.

It was Duncan, and he was _on time_. For class. How odd. It took about two seconds before my eyes met with his, and about one second for him to obnoxiously wink at me. _He's cute._ The evil thought came back, and I turned away in embarrassment, feeling like he heard my thoughts.

But of course, he couldn't leave it at just a wink. He just had to keep going. "Good afternoon, Honey." He said amused as he nudged my shoulder. I turned my head to look up at him and glared ferociously. I wasn't going to let him get to me, no not that day. Especially when I had a whole two hours to look forward to after school when I had to actually work on the project with him.

"Would you take your seat please? Like now?" I asked annoyed. He rolled his eyes at me and began to make his way to the back of the classroom mumbling something like, "the magic is gone" on his way. The second bell rang, and Miss Standish rose from her desk.

"Hello, class," she began with a large smile, "I hope everyone had a nice weekend." She paused, most likely hoping that someone would respond. It was almost sad how she seemed to think that one day, someone would. The awkward silence was broken as she continued, "Today, I've decided to give you guys a work day with your partners to begin working on your project."

Oh no. Oh _no. _There was no way I was going to spend an entire forty two minutes of class time working on this with him when I had two hours allotted for us to work after school. So that made two hours and forty two minutes of time spending with Duncan. As far as I was concerned that was two hours and forty two minutes too long. I raised my hand. I was not prepared to stand for this.

* * *

Duncan POV

She raised her hand, obviously to protest. It wasn't like I was some creep who watched her all the time, actually I never even really paid attention to her since we got partnered up. There was no doubt, she was hot, but I heard from lots of guys she was obnoxiously uptight, so I never bothered to give her the time of day.

I wasn't too thrilled about the pairing myself when it was given to me, but I figured I would tag along for the ride without making a big deal about it like little miss uptight. Besides, it would be a challenge, and I always loved a good challenge.

However, there was something very interesting and different about this girl. She was nothing like any of the girls I waisted my time with, so maybe it would be a good experience. Miss Standish called on Courtney. "Excuse me, but I think that going over our reading assignment we completed over the weekend might be better. There were a few things I was confused about."

Ha! I knew she would open her mouth to protest. I let out a quiet laugh. She wouldn't want to spend extra time with me if her life depended on it. And being confused over a lesson? Wasn't she supposed to be the smartest girl in the class?

It was obviously a lie, she wasn't confused, she just needed an excuse to avoid me. I assumed all hell would freeze over if she were confused on school work. I leaned back into my chair. I could tell the teacher definitely wasn't buying her confused act. Oh, what I would pay to see Courtney's expression right now...

* * *

Courtney POV

Why did I put confused in my statement? Now people would probably think I was stupid or something. Well, maybe they wouldn't. I mean they all knew I was the smartest, and everyone gets confused at one point right?

Miss Standish shook her head. "Sorry, Courtney, but I think it would be better to work on the project. If you need help or are confused you can always stay after class." Defeated, again. What was wrong with me? I felt as if I was losing my mojo or something.

Or maybe she had something against me. Maybe she hated me. But I couldn't bring myself to think that, everyone I knew liked me as far as I could tell. "Okay then, class, break up into your partners and get started. I'll be up here at my desk if you have any questions."

Miss Standish walked over to sit at her desk. I slowly stood up from my desk, grabbed my notebook and walked to the back of the class where Duncan was leaning back into his chair.

He grinned at me like a jackass as I approached. I pulled up an empty desk closer to his desk and plopped into the chair. "Okay, let's try and make this as painless as possible, okay?" I pleaded. Duncan just smiled. It was really annoying. "Would you answer me please?" I asked, frustrated. He was seriously making this harder than it needed to be.

"Yeah, sure, Sweetheart, whatever you say. Painless as possible." He said. Ugh, did he have to call me sweetheart? I just stared at him with an expression that I only assumed was somewhat bothersome to him, because he stared at me uncomfortably and shrugged. "What?" He asked. Did he seriously have to ask?

"Can you not call me Sweetheart?" His bothered expression melted away at my question and went back to his annoying, yet gorgeous, no not gorgeous, abhorrent smile.

"Sorry, Babe, but I can't promise you that." That made me angry. He was going to make this difficult. I began to wonder if easy was even possible with him. I let out a blatant sigh, and reached into the pockets within my notebook. I took out my neatly typed up work schedules (one for him and one for me) and handed one to him.

"What's this now?" He asked. Apparently, he'd never seen a schedule before. And clearly, he'd never prepared for a project before. I shouldn't have expected anything more from a delinquent like him.

"This," I began, "Is a carefully planned out copy of our project work schedule. We'll meet two hours everyday after school. Today, which is Monday, we'll be working on objective one, see?" I pointed to the table where it said "Monday" and "Objective One: Wedding". "It's a completely dummy proof schedule. A caveman could figure this out. And seeing that you just about fit the caveman standards you should be able to figure this out. If you need my help in understanding it I-"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm not stupid." He so rudely interrupted, and right when I was on a roll with my insults. "I thought you said this was going to be as painless as possible! I am in serious pain here." He thought organization was painful? He wouldn't be able to last five seconds in my shoes.

"You call preparation painful? I call it responsible and making lives simpler." I stated. And it was the truth too, I couldn't understand how anyone could disagree. But like I've noticed before, he's different.

"I didn't ask you what you call it. It's painful, end of story." He was being difficult. I sighed and decided to move on. The more we got done in class, the less we would have to discuss and work on after school. I opened up my notebook to the plans I made about the wedding on my own. "You have more?" he asked wide-eyed referring to my notebook filled of plans.

"Yes, I have more." I said matter-of-factly. He turned my notebook over to face him and began reading my notes.

"Weren't we supposed to go over this crap together, Darling? And isn't a Vera Wang dress a little on the expensive side?" Gah! He was SO annoying! Did he have an unnecessary comment on almost everything?

"Listen, _Darling_," I mimicked, "I assumed you wouldn't want to have a part in picking dresses. And what importance do the expenses have to you? Don't you know that the bride's family pays for the wedding detail?"

"Actually, I don't know shit about weddings. And I'm just making sure you don't go broke is all, Honey Bunch." If he had one more name to call me, I swear I was going to kill him.

"We have an unlimited amount of money! This isn't even real! It's fake!" I was really getting angry, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. Nothing would get through to him.

"Jeez, calm down or you'll give yourself a coronary." He stated, smiling that same old amused smile. It didn't bother me as much as before, but it still made me want to kick him where the sun didn't shine.

"Wow, I'm surprised your small brain knows of a proper medical term." I replied, pleased with my comeback.

"I'm a lot smarter than you think." He said. The way he said it made it seem like he really meant it, but I wasn't sure exactly if he did.

"Ha! Yeah right..." I said. I wanted to see if he would try and prove his point.

"What, you don't believe me? A criminal of my stature needs to be smart." He did raise a good point. I guess a criminal would need to have some sort of a brain. But I wasn't going to compliment him like that to his face.

"Let's just get back to work okay?" I pressed, I really wanted to get something done in the little time we had left.

"Why? I mean we will be spending two whole hours after school. Can't we just sit here and relax? Couldn't you just relax instead of insisting on getting something done? Life isn't all about the work." Life isn't all about the work? Well if one wants to succeed it is. Maybe he didn't really want to succeed in life, how strange.

"In my life it is. And I'm very proud of my lifestyle, thank you very much." I was proud of my lifestyle. No complaints that I could think of, aside from the one sitting right in front of me.

"Sure you are. Because the perfect lifestyle is working your ass off and being uptight and boring." He said sarcastically. He crossed the line. I was not uptight, and I was most certainly NOT boring.

"I am NOT uptight! And I'm not boring either."

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't know a good time if it came up and bit you in the ass." Of course I would. I've had plenty of good times. What was he talking about.

"Yes I do! I have fun all the time!" I argued.

"Name a time when you had some fun, and I mean besides you doing work." I thought about it. And honestly, I couldn't really think of a time. Well, at least not recently. But I couldn't act like I was thinking too hard so I had to say something quick.

"Um, well, there was, um-"

"See what I mean? You need to learn how to have a good time! And none of that working or reading crap, that doesn't cut it." He was now leaning onto my desk, his space completely invading mine. I felt defeated once again.

My response to him was less than pleasing for my standards. But I did have fun, I did. And I knew that his idea of a good time and my idea of a good time were fully different. _He's cute_. UGH! That stupid voice, did it ever stop?

I awkwardly leaned back into my seat, further away from him and stared at the wall to my left. Duncan copied my action and leaned back into his seat when the bell rang. I stood up and headed back to my desk to gather my things together. Duncan came up to my side and leaned against my desk. "Where to?" He asked as I flung my bag over my shoulder.

"My house, I guess, but we have to walk." I replied, it was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

**So, how'd it go? Haha! Courtney almost let herself slip a few times if you guys noticed teehee. Did you guys like that little excerpt of Duncan's POV or should I not do another one of those? Let me know please in reviews!**


	4. Duncan Pratt is Going to Kill Me

Hey everyone! Guess what? I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! And, I've brought a new chapter with me! There really isn't an excuse for this chapter being so late. Some was writer's block, some was laziness, but mostly laziness. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

**Since I forgot before, I don't own Total Drama Island. If I did, Duncan wouldn't have dropped out of TDWT. **

* * *

**Courtney POV**

I didn't want to walk home with him, but I didn't have much of a choice. We filed out of the classroom slowly and we quietly walked to my locker. Quietly...unbelievable. I put in my combination and opened the locker.

"Damn!" Duncan shouted rudely, "You're locker is neat." He was shocked by a neat locker? I wasn't sure why a clean locker was so hard to believe. I stared at him blankly, confused by his remark. "You should see my locker." He continued.

"I really don't want to." I replied honestly. Seriously, I did not want to. Knowing me I would look at the disgusting mess and disarray and then probably start straitening it out, and I was not about to do that. Not for him. Duncan sighed as I placed the last of the books I needed into my shoulder bag and closed my locker. "So do you need to go to your locker or what?" I asked.

"Do you really think I need any of my homework?" He said. What a dumb question. Of course he needed his homework. I really didn't understand this boy, and he was really getting me frustrated.

"Um, YES!" I screamed, probably louder than necessary. I leaned forward threateningly and he stuck his hands up. "You need to do your homework, it's important! If you ever want to get into college you need good grades. Your educational future nearly depends on your homework since it's such a big factor in good grades! Are you stupid?"

"I'm not stupid. As a matter of fact I'm just too smart to do it." He crossed his arms and stared me down smugly. I was disgusted. Did Miss Standish really expect me to work with _this_? I rolled my eyes and began to walk forward, away from him.

"I highly doubt that!" I shouted behind me, responding to his dumb answer. It wasn't long before he caught up behind me. We exited the school and began walking down the sidewalk towards my house. The clouds were gray and heavy above us, and the air smelled of rain.

I innerly praised myself for bringing my umbrella. Duncan hadn't spoken a word since we left school and I was beginning to wonder why he was so quiet...

* * *

**Duncan POV**

It was fun pushing Courtney's buttons, and it was _so _incredibly easy too. I've always found angry women to be quite, I don't know, scary? But Courtney was different. I wanted to see her angry. It was just so pleasing to me and I couldn't understand why.

_It couldn't have to do with the fact that when she's angry she's irresistibly hot, could it? _My inner thoughts challenged. I smiled in response. That could have a lot to do with it. _Or maybe how her nose crinkles up in disgust? That's pretty cute, too. _I shook my head. What? Since when did I notice that? Was I really paying that close attention to her? I shook my head again. I couldn't have, I was just being silly.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

"I think it's gonna rain." Duncan said, looking up towards the sky.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I replied, gesturing up at the sky.

"How much longer do we got till we get to your place?" I looked up into his teal eyes and thought for a moment. How long had we been walking anyway? I looked around at our surroundings and suddenly knew.

"Um, about five minutes? We're about two blocks away down that corner now." I pointed in the direction of my house.

"Oh," He said quietly, "I think I've been over by your house a few times. You live pretty close to Geoff, don't you?"

"Yeah, he lives three houses down from me." I scoffed a bit thinking about how you could still hear the booming noises of his loud parties from even three houses away. Some people actually need to sleep. "I'm assuming that _you_ go to all of his parties?" I asked, still annoyed at the mere thought of Geoff and his boisterous parties.

"Well, yeah, they're only the best parties to go to. And I'm assuming that _you_ don't go to all of his parties?" He said, mocking my tone. My facial expression only crinkled up more in annoyance.

"They happen to keep me up all night, thank you. And I wouldn't dare go to one of his parties. I may be best friends with Bridgette, but that doesn't mean I have to approve of Geoff." Duncan chuckled quietly.

"Of course." He teased. I was getting a little sick of this. "And I bet that you're the one who always calls the cops to break the party up?" I could feel heat filling up in my cheeks. Oh no, I was blushing. I turned my head away, looking across the street.

He was right, I was always the one who called the police on them. But it wasn't like it was my fault, and besides I wasn't the only one who called the police on them. My neighbor old Mrs. Branson did a few times, too. So really, it's not that bad, really.

"No." I lied.

"Come on, you so do. It sounds so like something you would do." He was pushing it, I was about ready to snap at him. _Breathe, Courtney, just remember what you learn in your meditation classes_. I took a deep breath in.

"Okay, maybe just once." I replied, and let all of the air out.

"I knew it!" He laughed and shook his head. "Next time could you maybe _not_ do that?" I scoffed and decided that now wasn't the best time to get into yet another argument.

"Sure." I grumbled, just to get him off my back.

"I appreciate it." He responded. _Yeah right._ The walk remained silent for the remainder of the walk, thankfully. As we approached my house, I took out a set of my house keys from my shoulder bag. As we turned onto my front lawn, Duncan let out a loud whistle. I turned my head back to look at him as we headed towards the front steps that lead up to my wrap around porch.

"What?" I asked. He stared my house up and down.

"Nice house." He replied. Was that a compliment coming from Duncan Pratt that wasn't perverse? I stepped back and took in the look of my house. It was large, two stories, white with a balcony and porch. I nodded. It was very nice.

"Thanks." I mumbled bitterly. I walked up the steps and opened the front door. The house was quiet. My parents were at work, and my brother was at soccer so we had the house to ourselves.I stepped into the front hall and slipped off my shoes. "Shoes off." I scolded as he came in after me.

"Yeah, yeah." He complained, slowly slipping off his pair of revolting red converse. I placed my house keys on one of the hooks above the small end table at the end of the hall and lead us up the stairs to my room. "This is my room." I stated matter-of-factly. I placed my bag on the floor beside my bed.

"Girly much?" He asked staring at the violet painted walls and royal purple canopy bed. He approached the bed and took a seat, picking up a pillow that was sitting next to my favorite stuffed bear. "Princess." He read the stitching on the pillow aloud. "You know, this pillow suits you very well. It was made for you."

"Oh shut up." I snapped as I took a seat opposite of him on the bed.

"Sure thing, _Princess_." He emphasized on the new nickname for me. It was disgusting, but I wasn't about to get into what would be another argument when there was work to be done. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly as I reached into my bag and pulled out a binder.

"We have until six. Let's get started." I opened up the binder to reveal the work I completed so far. "The wedding." I thought aloud, taking out the pictures of the wedding dress and brides maids outfits I'd selected.

"Ha!" He boomed as he picked up the picture of the wedding dress. "This is the one you picked? Gross!" He tossed the picture back onto the open binder.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." I glared at him and then looked down at the image. The dress was white of course. It was strapless and silky, and poofed out at the waist where it flowed elegantly to the ground in elegant swirls of fabric. It was gorgeous. I wasn't sure what was his problem. He obviously didn't understand what true beauty was. "I happen to like this dress."

"Whatever." He replied carelessly. The pillow was still in his hands. I snatched it away and placed it next to me.

"Hey! What the hell?" His eyes went wide for a second, taken aback by my unexpected movement.

"I just don't want your germs all over it." It was true, who knows where he'd been? And that wasn't an overreaction.

"I don't have cooties." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that." I responded with the same force of sarcasm. There was silence as we glared at one another. I decided to be the mature one. "Let's just forget about it okay? We need to find you a tuxedo." I rose from the bed and went over to my desk, opening up my pink laptop.

"You can pick it out," Duncan started, as he leaned back onto my bed so he was facing the top of my canopy. "I really don't care."

"You know, if we're going to win this thing, I need you to participate." I scolded.

"It's just a freaking tux! They all look the same!" The neanderthal was right. For the most part, they did all look the same. I just sighed, letting it go. I typed "black tux" into google and picked the first decent looking one. I hit print and went back to the binder on my bed and took out the rubric for the project.

"So we need a date for the wedding now." I said as I read the rubric's contents.

"Well, when are you free Princess?" Duncan joked as he sat back up. A waft of his thick, musky cologne swept across my nose at his swift movement. I shook my head. This nickname was going to drive me insane. _Forget it, Courtney_ I told myself calmly. I ignored his stupid comment and the cologne.

"How about a July wedding?" I stepped over to the calendar hanging above my desk. "July 24th?"

"I want a fall wedding." He pestered. "On a boat." He grinned like an idiot. Did I just hear him correctly? Did he say fall? And on a boat?

"Forget it. Are you crazy? It's freezing in the fall here! It would be even colder on a boat, in the water! We're having a summer wedding. In a _church_." I yelled.

"Fine, you wait at the church. I'll be on the boat." I groaned.

"You do realize that we both have to be at the same place in order to get married?" He just stared at me. I sighed. "Normally, I don't do this," I admitted before continuing, "but how about a compromise?"

"I'm listening." He said suggestively. "What do you have in mind?" He winked, and I could only imagine the disgusting things he had in mind.

"Nothing that you do." I said, disgusted. "We'll have a summer wedding. On July 24th. At four o'clock." I paused. "_On a boat._" I grumbled through my teeth.

"Works for me, Princess." He said looking at the picture of his tux,

"Would you mind not calling me that please?" I begged.

"Yes, I would mind, Princess." There was no use in trying. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I should just do this all by myself. This was going to be the death of me. Duncan Pratt was going to kill me. That is, if I didn't kill him first.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I'd love to hear it! And if any of you guys have any ideas let me know! I'd be happy to put them in! Also, for those of you reading my other TDI story "He's Just Not That Into You" there should be another chapter really soon. I've already started it, and it's going pretty well!**

**ALSO! If any of you reading this are Twilight fans, I should have an Alice/Jasper fanfic up shortly. It's really hard to write, but I'll eventually get it up!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
